


Life’s Taste

by i_bananacake



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Death, Gen, Gore, Hurt, I don’t know but its kink I guess, I want to bite his sweet ass too, Leon is the main dish, Not Beta Read, Zombies, abuse/rape mentioned, but Leon is also sad, chewing, gut, is zombie cannibalism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: His arms fell to his side tiredly. His slightly accelerated breathing made his chest move hard as his saddened eyes stared into the dark looking for some comfort, for some reason to not aim the tip of the pistol at his temple and, before he could cry, pull the trigger painting the wall with his own blood, his own life.
Kudos: 7





	Life’s Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my sister about how helpless Leon looks when a zombie catches him and then I thought, “why not write about it?”  
> The initial idea was to study description and stuff but then I started writing this when I was drunk and horny so… The point is: horny for meat, I guess.  
> Enjoy.

The dark corridor was all he could see with the help of the flashlight that could barely reach the bottom. He could no longer remember where he had come from, let alone know where he was going.

Saliva in his throat slowly went down as if even the sound within his body could wake something in the darkness. His eyes stared straight trying to make sense of what was happening ahead as his mind struggled not to succumb to the shadows clinging to his brain.

He could see the wooden walls, hear the sound of his boots against the floorboards at the police station and feel the howl of the wind through the cracked windows whispering terrors in his ears.

His clenched fist around the weapon slightly trembled every time he passed a door and heard the groans of the hidden creatures. The man didn't see them, but knew about their rotten, thirsty, miserable faces, wanting to take his life. He knew the pain they caused and the pain they felt.

Closing his eyes for a moment the young man tried to push away the images taking forms behind his eyes. The incomprehensible suffering engulfed his heart every time he sought answers to the situation. He knew he had to go on even if it meant firing once more.

Once more. The weight fell on his shoulders remembering the screams whenever another bullet fired. It burned his chest at the thought of the path of bursted skulls behind him and the dried blood his hands could no longer washes away.

In the middle of his slow gait, he heard behind him the short creak of aged wood and, almost automatically, turned, aiming his pistol and flashlight at whatever was there. However, there was nothing. Just another emptiness.

His arms fell to his side tiredly. His slightly accelerated breathing made his chest move hard as his saddened eyes stared into the dark looking for some comfort, for some reason to not aim the tip of the pistol at his temple and, before he could cry, pull the trigger painting the wall with his own blood, his own life.

The soft whispers of rain caught his attention. His head turned subtly to the side, unable to move his body. He saw, through the reflection of thunder, drops running against the glass and dripping slowly where he could not go.

One step brought him closer to the windowpane. A short move brought his fist — clenched in the lantern — to the glass feeling cold, feeling there. The thought of being trapped in a forgotten limb melted through his mouth as a heavy sigh made him breathe again.

He couldn’t give up. Not now. No matter how tired he was of running through filthy corridors nor how painful the smell of burning hurted his lungs whenever he shot those people he didn't know and those he wanted to have known.

The sound of footsteps followed by the same grumbling that Leon had already recorded in his mind, made the young man turn, finding in the light a zombie approaching. Prepared, he aimed the gun at his head and, with one movement, fired the right shot, causing the creature to fall.

“Another one down.” His low voice echoed his sad thoughts. It was time to move on.

Heavy boot dragged once more down that endless corridor. One more step. Two more steps. Then the noises of punches behind doors became clearer.

Maybe it was the sound of gunshot that woke them, maybe they had smelled his life wandering innocently around.

Leon keep going, noting the sound was loud and uninterrupted. He knew right way that this wasn't just another zombie. There would probably be three or four of them near him.

Concerned, he stopped walking and, turning on his heel, aiming toward the door he watched it shake with each forceful knock. Bracing the weight on his legs, he positioned himself, ready to shoot. Taking a long breath, tried to calm his heart, keeping in focus the need to save his life.

The door burst with a crash, dropping chunks of wood, rising dust and allowing two zombies to lose their balance straight to the ground. These were the first ones Leon shoot, ensuring they didn't get up.

Just behind, another appeared. One more shot. Two more zombies came out. Two more shots. The echo of the gunfire made his ears ring and his heart race. The man was terrified when he realized that there was still more to leave that room.

Despite his desperation, he managed to reason quickly and run from there to gain a little of time.

His lithe body followed a single rhythm, dodging fallen furniture and leaping over barriers in the dark. The lantern flickered nonstop, making the young man trust his instinct more than his eyes.

The screams behind stirred his sense of space making him believe that those creatures were glued to his back. In the midst of terror, he turned and, in a single motion, shot the one closest to him. However, this time, no bullets came out. Wide-eyed, he tried again and the same result made it clear that he was out of ammo.

His hand ran quickly into his back pocket for a new cartridge, finding nothing but a useless key.

The scream of a zombie before him woke him from fear. On impulse, he stepped forward, taking the creature's rancid head firmly in his hands, pushing it back before it could catch him.

He run again taking looks over his shoulder. Ran with sore legs. Ran feeling his lungs burning. Ran until his feet stopped straight ahead where there was nothing but a wall.

“It can’t be...”

Trembling, his hands touched the cold plaster for some hidden passage or at least a hole where he could sneak. His nails scratched at splinters, terrified of the consequences screaming inside his mind.

The shrill scream reminded him of why his heart was beating loudly in his eardrums. Afraid, he turned to see, over his shoulder, hands stretching from the dark towards him.

Quickly, Leon swung away; jerking the creature to the side and watching it fall to the ground. He considered taking his chance to run, but before he could fully turn around, the zombie stretched, catching his long fingers around the young man's wrist, pulling him hard down.

Leon did not lose his balance, but lost the focus of the situation. As he struggled to free himself from the grip, the other zombie in the hallway caught up with him. Behind, he gripped his shoulders and with a shout bit his neck.

The boy only had time to scream feeling his hard teeth clenching his skin. He didn't think about what could possibly happen after this, he could only care about the moment. Acting fast, he used his free hand to grasp the zombie's thin hair pulling him away from him.

He felt in his hand, the firm pull tearing the leather of the monster's head that would not let go of his flesh. With difficulty, he managed to force him away, leaving a trail of marked teeth. It hurted. It hurted like flames burning in his veins.

With no time to breath, he felt his arm being pulled down again and when he turned to its direction, he found the other zombie about to bite him. It was too late to stop. A new bite, however, this time, the long, thick sleeve of the shirt saved his skin from another wound, but didn't stop tearing the cloths.

He tugged hard, freeing his arm from another attack. The man was breathless, losing blood, and the nausea of the putrid smell made him dizzy. He took a step backward, slamming his back against the wall and saw right way the two zombies standing up to the floor once more as a new one approached down the corridor.

He was surrounded. He didn't wanted to die. His flashlight on the floor illuminated his shuffling feet. He didn't wanted to die. His heart was beating fast, burning his neck. He didn't wanted to die!

On a feverish impulse, he ran toward them, praying to be able to cross the path like a ball knocking over bowling pins. Praying for just one more chance.

It was in vain. His weak body collided with the first zombie causing them to fall to the ground. Leon quickly rolled to his side for a way out when he felt the other zombie crouch down on his calf.

“Get out!”

The firm fingers gripped the man’s leg as the mouth busied himself tearing his pants off.

In desperate shouts, Leon saw the zombie lying next to him, howl throwing his body toward him. Instinctively the boy stretched his arms, grasping the creature's fleshless shoulders and preventing it from getting any closer. He was strong and every thrust of his body pushed Leon's back against the floor, almost causing him to lose control.

The open wound in his neck burned in pain and the movements only made more blood drain out exciting the zombies, increased their thirst and, consequently, their insistence.

Fighting the languishing zombie biting the air, spitting saliva on his face, Leon felt the cold air hit one of his legs and quickly turned his face to see the monster below ready to mouth his flesh. In desperation, the man began to kick the creature’s face, doing everything to save himself.

The scream in his ear, the spittle sticking to his skin and the blood invading his nostrils didn't let him think properly, just fear.

In an unfair fight with shouts and cries for help, Leon saw the third zombie stoop down beside him, drooling, and immediately grabbed the cloths on Leon’s abdomen. The bony hands tore through all the clothes and equipment in inhuman fury.

“Stop!”

Leon struggled on the floor feeling the tears catching in his throat begin to escape through his eyes. If he let go of his hands the zombie close to his neck would bite him and if he tried to move the other one being pushed by his foot would grab him. He could only beg, watching the third one put his fingers over his belly and slowly bring the mouth close, heaving against Leon’s skin trying to taste his scent.

His stomach rolled in fear and, with closed eyes, Leon begged to wake up from this hellish nightmare.

The terribly sharp broken teeth dug into his skin, piercing his flesh and painting the zombie's deformed mouth red. Leon bit his lip, feeling the pain electrocute his body. He felt the creature's jaw clench tight and waited for the merciless tug that stretched his flesh and muscles upward forcing a piece to detach from his body.

Leon howled, his voice echoing throughout the station. His body weakened with the pain. He was going to die. He held tighter the zombie shoulder feeling sweat sticking on his palms. He didn't wanted to die.

With his eyes closed, he felt the cold breeze touching the hole in his belly. He heard the sound of chewing on its elastic flesh and the saliva that dripped with joy. He was crying with pain, begging for mercy.

His head was heavy when he felt hands clutch at his legs, climbing his body and remembered the monster below. Scared he looked down realizing that in the moment he was bitten his leg lost it’s strength freeing the zombie at his feet.

Clenching his teeth, he closed his eyes hoping for the worst.

The creature between his legs bit at the inside of his thigh, chewing his flesh with taste. Leon cried. His arms couldn’t resisting the angry new thrusts. He couldn't stand it anymore.

His heart was beating desperately trying to save him somehow, wanting to live. His head was dizzy and his vision could barely see. The man didn't want to give up.

Losing his senses, Leon felt something wet and sticky enter the hole in his belly and, between spasms of disgust, he tried to lift his head seeing the zombie sticking his tongue inside him, exploring his interior, touching his pulsing organs.

His eyes rolled as the monster’s tongue caressed his stomach trying to pull his guts out. His arms lost their strength for once and the zombie fell over his chest.

His brain screamed at him to not to give up yet making the man try to drag his body to the side, to run away and escape the teeth, the abuse and death.

It was no use. He saw the zombie pull his mouth away from his stomach, showing his blood-soaked tongue. He saw the other one on his thigh tug at the fiber of his body making high sounds prickle his ears. And saw the fallen zombie rise, coming closer, and grasp its teeth at his neck, tugging at his crumbling skin and gushing blood everywhere.

Leon was rotting. It’s over.

Firm hands dug the hole deeper in the center of his abdomen pulling his guts out causing him to convulse. He felt the bone in his leg being touched by teeth, agonizing his brain.

He no longer saw anything but heard the contented moans, the sound of his flesh being chewed and the noisy saliva of hunger. He felt his flesh vibrate painfully turning cold, the licks in his intimacy raping his life away from him and the vomit stuck in his throat choking him before finally fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming next (someday): Dante/Leon because yes lol  
> Thanks for reading my kinks! *finger gun and winks*
> 
> Come talk to me about the dumb boys on twitter @i_bananacake ♡


End file.
